james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Neytiri765/Neytiri
'Please read my blog. You can find secrets about avatar on it!' My favourite character on avatar is Neytiri. If you want to ask a question just post it on comments. I want to know your favourite characters and why you like them so much. I also want to know what your 24396 102254649808771 100000727083593 63726 3131894 n.jpg Moatneytiri.png Ney banshee.jpg Neytiri cries.jpg Neytiri nazachema.jpg Neytiri protects jakes avatar.jpg Your fault.jpg "Ma Jake!".jpg 1-Jake and Neytiri.jpg 126n.jpg 13931 105297452820798 100000216317276 133602 2000699 n.jpg 17877 101822439850870 100000693435346 52567 1924747 n.jpg 20042 1120812638918 1785140011 248769 3700671 n.jpg 22677 104527419572927 100000470072446 117438 4744851 n.jpg 22677 104611212897881 100000470072446 120370 6266103 n.jpg 3dimage004.jpg 3dimage011.jpg 3dimage012.jpg 3dimage013.jpg 51n.jpg 58jn.jpg Avatar-2.jpg Avatar02.jpg Avatar br 1526 20100520 1679440618.jpg Avatar br 1545 20100520 1639431409.jpg Avatar br 2190 20100627 1563734722.jpg Avatar br 2229 20100627 1129538026.jpg Avatar br 2312 20100627 1140732417.jpg Avatar br 2322 20100627 1259941925.jpg Avatar br 2495 20100627 1821462362.jpg Beautiful neytiri in avatar-normal.jpg Ceremony Paint HD.png French-avatar-poster.jpg He will try to kill you (red-cyan).jpg Huntingsturmbessts.jpg I See You.png I fell in love with the forest, with the Omaticaya people and with you (red-cyan).jpg Jake & Neytiri sleeping after they have mated 2.jpg Jake And Neytiri 7 HD.png Jake And Neytiri 8 HD .png Jake And Neytiri 9 HD.png Jake hunting.jpg Moatneytiri.png 51n.jpg 58jn.jpg Avatar br 2229 20100627 1129538026.jpg Avatar br 2495 20100627 1821462362.jpg Beautiful neytiri in avatar-normal.jpg Ney banshee.jpg Neytiri cries.jpg 3dimage011.jpg 3dimage012.jpg favourite scenes and soundtracks are. please tell me on comments. Also I'm not sure about any of you lot out there but when Jake is connecting to his avatar normally it is a normal procedure. However, when Jake's avatar is in danger (like in the final battle with Quaritch or when the tree of voices is falling down) Jake seems to connect with his avatar much more quickly. Do any of you avatar fans know why. If so post it on comments. Another thing. In the last battle when Lyle Wainfleet is about to be squished by a Hammerhead Titanothere he screams. We all know that. But later on in the film, when the Valykrie shuttle is plummiting to the ground, the racks of bombs slide backwards.An R.D.A soldier is about to be crushed by one of the rac Bansheebow.jpg Avatar-Navi-Dire-Horse-Creature-580x566.jpg Avatartoys2.jpg Toyjakesully.jpg Thanatortoy.jpg ks of bombs. He screams. I don't know about you guys but I'm pretty sure it's the same scream that Lyle made. Guess what!?! Avatar action figures are being sold. Check out these photos of them! The community portal has been started off. Go and visit it to see what has happened to it. The community portal has been shut down. Unfortunately there is no community portal any more. 017.jpg 019.jpg 015.jpg 013.jpg 011.jpg 010.jpg Kyuna.jpg Rai'uk1.png Attackinghell.jpg To all of you who play AVATAR the game i am a fellow player. I have 35800 ewya spirit! Can any of you other players beat that. Send me a message or post it on comments and tell me how much ewya spirit you have. Here is a quick quiz. Can any of you avatar fans work out what this means: Kaltxi, Fyape lu nga? Siltsan, Irayo. Fyape lu nga? Siltsan. Ewya Ngahu Ewya Ngahu. Category:Blog posts